Pegasus
by xeunobre
Summary: Haunted by the life of a demigod, Percy and Annabeth decide to leave it all behind. 8 years later, Nico's mistake is traced back to Percy and all hell breaks loose. With the entire galaxy at stake, can the heroes save the day or are they doomed from the very beginning?
1. Snowy Days

I twisted the pegs of the guitar, shifting the weight on my lap. I took a deep breath, singling loudly, and clearly into the mic. The sound echoed off the walls, captivating the audience. I could imagine the screaming, the cheering. After the music swam through the room, I came to the end of my song.

"That's good, Percy." Annabeth smiled at me, her gray eyes crinkling around the edges.

"Thanks, Annie." I replied, taking off the headphones, and getting up, setting the guitar in front of the wall. "Did you want to give it a go?"

Annabeth smiled lightly, playing with the buttons on the pin pad. "All right. I suppose it is a duet, after all."

"Well of course it is." I hummed. "We can't have just my singing on there. It's not any good without you."

She leaned in for a kiss as I sat in the seat beside her. She was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, and a pair of plain white jeans. "Thank you, Seaweed Brain, but I still think you have an unfair advantage over me."

"No I don't." I scoffed. "Just because I am related to the sirens, that doesn't mean I get all of my skills from there."

"Of course not." She said. "But it definitely helps."

She got to her feet and walked through the door, where I had been sitting a moment before. She put on the earphones, clearing her throat before starting to sing. The words came through the media clearly, and I could tell she was putting her soul into it. I smiled as she stopped singing.

"That was beautiful, babe."

She took a swig of water before getting up and heading back over to the panel. She pushed a few more buttons before the tape of the recording came up. When both recordings mixed together they blended in a beautiful song, the melody's matching the pace and setting the scene for a cliché love song.

"I hate this song." I complained.

"So do I." She said. "But our manager seems to quite like us singing love songs."

"Mmm. Someday we'll get a real gig." I turned to look up at her, and she laughed a bit before reaching down for a kiss.

"I'd really like to know the definition of a 'real gig' to you, Percy. I think having millions of fans and sold out concerts for two years clarifies as a 'real gig'."

"Ah, well, perhaps world recognition?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Please. We all know you'd hate being globally famous." She scoffed.

"Got me there." I stood, grabbing my coat. "Coming?"

"Are we going back to the café?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for coffee right now." I said. "I was thinking about shwarma."

"Mm. All right, but this this once, okay?" She also grabbed her coat from off the chair.

"Sure thing. Next time we go out we can go to that other place you like."

Her gray eyes lit up with delight. "Okay, that's a deal."

I pulled on my jacket, grabbing her small hand in mine as we made our way out the door. It was snowing outside; there was something serene about how the white puffs swirled out of the sky, settling on the ground below us as we walked.

"Tourist." I heard Annabeth say.

I turned to meet her gaze. A man with a thick blue jacket had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and was very busy taking pictures of them. I flashed a brilliant smile at the unknown man just as his camera flash went off. He seemed pleased with the picture, giving a small wave as he left.

"You know, there was at one point that I would've hunted that guy down just for trying to take pictures of us." Annabeth sighed happily. "I love this change, don't you?"

"Yeah." I said. "Being able to be out in the open without any fear. It's anyone's dream."

It had been eight years since the war with Gaea. In that time, Annabeth and I had decided to become singers. We both had already loved to sing, and with a little extra help, we had become one of the best duo singers in America. In the eight years since the war we hadn't had one monster attack, and while at first it was unsettling, we had become accustomed to not having to look over our shoulders constantly.

Eight years ago the gods had promised to leave us alone, and it seemed as if they intended to keep their promise. All of the gods, Zeus included, agreed that the two of us more than deserved to have some time off. We had saved the world on more then one occasion, and were more then happy to leave the lives they had led for over six years.

I blew out my breath, watching as it looked like a huge puff of smoke.

"You're still a big kid, aren't you?" Annabeth giggled.

"Of course." I replied. "I try to be childish."

"Sometimes I swear you do." She rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I dunno…" I hesitated, as if trying to think about some major thing for her to do.

As we walked, I noticed several other people taking pictures of us as we went. I didn't pay them any attention, until we had reached the shwarma place. I pulled the door open for Annabeth, who stepped inside, rubbing her hands together to try and warm up from the cold.

Her cheeks were red from the cold, but otherwise she was fine. "How about next to the heater?" I suggested.

I turned to look at our usual spot, halfway surprised to see the table occupied by a large group of people. I recognized them instantly: The Avengers.

"Looks like its taken." She said, my observation of the group not going unnoticed to her. I knew that she also knew who they were, but decided not to bring any more attention to ourselves then we had to.

"Let's just head over by the window." I said, and we sat at a booth to the right.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress came over to us immediately. She had curly brown hair, paired with honey-colored dark eyes and a splash of freckles across her nose. "Hey, are you two from the band Pegasus?"

I smiled. "Yes, we are."

"I love your songs!" The waitress squealed.

"Always nice to meet a fan." Annabeth agreed. "But can we place our order now?"

"Oh! Of course." She said.

After giving her our order, she walked away, presumably to put it in. Annabeth's hands were in front of her on the table, and I reached one of my hands out to grab hers. I pulled her hand to my lips, placing a kiss upon the diamond ring sitting on her third finger.

She smiled again, and for a moment we stared into each other's eyes. Her startlingly gray eyes that had always captivated me from the day I had met her eleven years ago. The eyes that could send fear down an enemy's spine, or give off lust, or as they were right now, radiating with love. A stray blond hair had fallen in front of her face, and with my other hand I tucked it behind her ear.

"Hey." A voice said to my left.

I turned, pulling my hand away from Annabeth's face. A tall man stood there. He had short cropped brown hair with a fine-cropped goatee. I recognized him instantly as Tony Stark.

"Hey." I said cautiously.

"I saw you two sitting here and quite honestly, I had to come and tell you that I'm a huge fan." Tony said.

"Thank you." I said. "I didn't think you listened to a lot of music, Mr. Stark."

"I don't usually." He said. "But ever since the first concert you two played at I have been a fan."

Tony shuffled to the side as our dishes were brought out. I grabbed my fork and had began to eat, but I noticed that Tony was still there. "Did you want to take a picture together?" I asked him politely.

"Would you mind? I didn't want to ask." He pulled out a flashy cellphone and scotched beside me in the booth. I used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe my mouth as he pulled the camera up to our faces.

I flashed another brilliant smile as the camera flashed, and looked over to Annabeth. Her gray eyes were calculating the situation. _Typical demigod reflexes. _

"Thank you." Tony said again, putting the cellphone in the pocket of his suit.

I looked up as I heard footsteps again.

"Tony, would you quit bugging this lovely couple?" Steve Rogers said, a slight hint of annoyance across his young face.

"Take my card." Tony said, placing a small business card into my hand. "We'll catch lunch sometime, just the three of us. I'd love to get to know you two."

"Of course." I looked at the card in the palm of my hand.

**Tony Stark**

**CEO of Stark Industries, Founder of the Avengers **

**Billionaire playboy philanthropist**

Tony had gotten up from the booth and had returned to his table, along with Steve Rogers.

"That was weird." I said, eying Tony from afar.

"Yeah." Annabeth said. "You notice how he only talked to you? He completely ignored me."

"Yes. Most of the fans are all over you." I rolled my eyes.

She sighed. "Let me see the card."

I handed the card to her and began to eat the shwarma as fast as I could. I knew that even after all these years of being unchallenged, Annabeth still got nervous. I couldn't technically blame her, because I had been paranoid at the start too.

"Honey, you've got to eat." I told her gently. "Quit staring at the card."

"Percy, we need to go _now."_ She said, her tone of voice catching me off guard.

"What? We just got here. Eat your shwarma, I promise it's not that bad."

"No. Percy look at the card." She handed it back to me, and I read it just as simply as before.

"It's a card, Annabeth." I said, confusion creeping into my voice.

"Take a good look at it. Look at the letters." She said quietly, lowering her voice.

"What?" I looked at the card again. "You're being paranoid."

I looked at the card. I wasn't having any trouble reading it. I hesitated. I focused my mind and read the card again before realizing what Annabeth saw that was so strange about the card.

The card was written in Ancient Greek.


	2. Why are they following us? (Fixed)

"It is a little strange." I conceded.

Quickly after we had noticed the writing on the card was in Ancient Greek, a number had appeared under the writing, as if it were there the entire time. I was completely stumped. It was hard to not be concerned, but I knew if I was worrying about it, Annabeth would get worried and she would want to go directly to Chiron and Camp Half-Blood.

"What do we do?" By now, her voice was so low even I had trouble making out her words. I stuck the card in my jacket pocket.

"Easy." I said. "We'll get Leo to look at it."

"Why Leo?" She asked, as if he was the last person that he should've suggested.

"This is some kind of mechanical card. Maybe he could find something out about it."

"This isn't a good sign." She sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have stayed in New York after they revealed themselves."

"Look." I looked around before packing up her food in a to go box that the waitress has brought over. "Let's just go home for now and figure things out, all right? We can't get too carried away."

She flinched slightly. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This isn't another one of those times, I promise." I took her hands, helping her out of the seat, although she didn't need it. I pulled out my wallet, leaving a $100 bill on the table to pay and leave a hefty tip. I moved my arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're right. Let's go home."

I opened the door for her, shooting Tony a quick wave. He waved back, a polite smile on his face. We would definitely have to keep a closer eye out. Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to start checking where we were going from now on. The card being written on Greek was just too much of a red flag to ignore.

"We need to stop by your mom's place too." Annabeth said, looking at her cell phone in her hand.

It had taken us a long time to concede into getting a cellphone. We both knew the dangers of having and owning one, but after the war Leo had fashioned us some cool phones that didn't transmit our voices out to the monsters. Still, we were cautious and shared a cellphone, and it was a flip phone at that. The lowest tech we would risk having.

"What did she say in the text message?" I asked.

"Estelle just got home from school." She replied. "Also she wants to see how we're doing."

I smiled. Estelle, my baby sister, had started third grade this year. We all loved to be around her, almost as if it were an addiction. She had the most vivacious laughter, and the brightest smile. She also loved to sing, and we would both help Estelle sing her best, even though she was young.

"Yeah, let's head over." I said. I looked both ways down the street, and together, Annabeth and I crossed along with everyone else as the light turned green for pedestrians. Sometimes I vaguely wondered why we continued to act normal like this. We were rich, famous musicians and we could afford to drive our cars around the city, but sometimes I preferred to walk. Especially on snowy days like this where the air was crisp, cold, and clear. I knew Annabeth hated being trapped in cars as much as I did.

Luckily, Annabeth and I had pulled our hoods over our heads, and so far our 'disguise' was working. Nobody recognized us anymore. Nobody was taking pictures. For the first time in two years, we were just a young married couple walking down the sidewalk.

As we were walking, I noticed a camera flash from an alleyway. I turned to look at the guy as I walked, and quickly noticed I recognized the guy. It was the same guy from earlier that had been taking pictures. The guy's hood was pulled over his face, but there was no mistaking it.

"We're being followed." I told Annabeth, the smile not melting off of my face.

"I know." She said with the same smile on her face as before.

Neither of us wanted to show that we knew we were being followed, so we continued to act as normal. "How many did you see?"

"One at 3 o'clock, another at 11 o'clock." She replied.

I nodded. Back when we were always fighting, we had come up with a way to say direction without having to know where to look. "I saw the guy at 3. Who was at 11?"

"It was a woman. Brown hair pulled up in a bun. Wearing a black coat with a low collar."

"Why now?" I muttered. "Eight years of peace until now."

"You haven't used your powers, have you?" She lowered her voice until I could barely hear it.

"No. Not since leaving camp." I breathed, almost silently.

"Let's just get to your mom's. We'll decide where to go from there."

It was a tense walk. The wind had seemed to pick up, but we walked faster until we reached the door. I pressed the buzzer, anxiously waiting until they buzzed me in. I pulled open the door at the impossibly loud bell, letting Annabeth go first. As she ducked inside, I casted a parting glance around the door, looking for any signs of the man or woman. Convinced that they were still watching us, I let the door slam behind us as we got into the elevator.

Ever since Tartarus, Annabeth and I were wary of elevators. It had taken us two years to get over the fear of them, but every time the small metal box shook, I felt myself holding the guardrails for dear life, hoping and praying it wasn't going to drop out of the air any time soon.

The doors opened with a quiet ding, and we both stepped out, a sigh of relief rushing past my lips. I didn't think it would ever get easier being trapped in elevators.

Annabeth's lithe fingers weaved through mine. She gave me a small smile. She knew exactly what was running through my head, and she knew that I needed comfort. However, all the comfort I needed was knowing she was standing right beside me.

"We're together." She said.

That was the most important thing. We were together. I smiled in return, squeezing her hand slightly. We continued to walk down the hallway of the building until we stopped at the door. I raised my hand to knock on the door, the sound echoing loudly off the door.

The knob turned with what sounded like some hesitation. The door swung open, and a small kid with blue eyes looked up at me.

"Stella!" I broke out into the biggest smile ever. I scooped her up in my arms, nuzzling her and placing a kiss on top of her nose. "How's my girl doing?"

Estelle giggled. "Good."

"I want you to tell me everything about school." I told her.

"Well, my teacher Ms.…" She hesitated. "Oliver is really nice and really pretty."

"Oh?" I said. "You hear that, Annie?"

"I guess I have some competition, huh?" Annabeth laughed.

Estelle held her arms out, and I passed the child to Annabeth, who cradled her like a baby.

"Hey, Pers." My mom called from the kitchen. I turned to look at her. She was wearing a short-sleeved blue shirt and light blue jeans. Her brown hair had streaks of grey running through it. "How's work?"

"Same old, same old." I replied with a shrug.

"They still having you sing those songs?" She scoffed.

"Yup." I replied.

"We've decided we hate them." Annabeth said from behind me. She was currently playing a game of 'got your nose' with Estelle.

"I told you that when they first gave the lyrics to you." Mom replied. "Want something to eat?"

"No thanks, we had shwarma." I replied, closing the door behind Annabeth.

"How did you get Annabeth to get shwarma? Did you have Piper charm speak her?" Mom laughed.

I knew that Annabeth hated shwarma, but every so often she relented and ate it with me. Her favorite was Thai food, which I wasn't a huge fan of, so we each compromised for the other.

"No, I willingly went." Annabeth set down Estelle on the floor, where the kid immediately ran away with a shout of 'school!'.

"So, how's this new school of hers?" I asked.

"You know, it's actually not bad." Mom replied. "You went there when you were her age."

I paled. "Please tell me there's no snakes."

"No snakes." Mom agreed, finally walking out from the kitchen. She had two plates of food, and they smelled absolutely delicious. It was making my mouth water, and we had just eaten. One plate was stacked with a huge steak, mashed potatoes and corn. The second plate was smaller, with tiny, cut up pieces of steak and mashed potatoes and corn. Mom set the second plate in the middle of the living room, on a child-sized table in front of the TV.

"Good." Annabeth said, taking a seat beside Mom on the couch.

Mom turned on the TV, and the first thing that had come up was a recent newsreel of the Avengers in New York.

"Please tell me you weren't drooling over them again, Mom." I sighed.

"I was not." A light blush had crept across Mom's cheeks. "It's just interesting to watch, that's all."

"That's what they all say." I rolled my eyes.

"We met them today." Annabeth said. "Show her the card, Percy."

"You did?" Mom asked, while I fished the card from my pocket. I handed it to her. "I can't read this." She complained. "It's in—"

"Ancient Greek." I said, and Mom's eyes widened.

"You haven't exposed yourself, have you?" She asked.

"Not that I know of." I replied.

"But how would the card be written in Greek if they didn't know something?" She looked down at the card, a worried expression on her face.

"I've been thinking." Annabeth said. "Our band name is named after Blackjack, our Pegasus. So the only connection to Greek would be the band name. What if Tony thought it was some aesthetic to write the card in Greek?"

Mom's lip perused. "It's possible."

"Unlikely." I said.

"You two should run this card by Chiron." Mom placed the card into my hand.

"We haven't been to camp in eight years." I sighed. "Who knows whats waiting for us there?"

Annabeth nodded. "As much as I want to run home and see how camp is, I don't want to risk the security after those guys following us."

"What guys following you?" Mom sat up straighter. "Did they see you come here?"

"Yes. But I doubt they'd do anything to you or Stella." I replied.

"Where's Paul?" Annabeth asked.

"He's still at work." Mom replied off-hand. "He's got detention duty today, so he won't be home till later."

Annabeth stretched out on the couch, halfway leaning into my arm. I adjusted my arm, putting it around her shoulders, and she snuggled into my chest as we glanced at the news.

"Can you put that other show on?" Annabeth asked. "The building show."

Mom picked up the remote and flipped the channels until we came across the show Annabeth liked. "I don't know why you two haven't had children yet." She sighed.

"We've discussed this, Mom." I rolled my eyes. "We don't want to put any children of ours through that life."

"I know." She sighed a second time.

"How about this." Annabeth said. "We'll adopt a dog, dress the puppy in a onesie and call that your grandbaby?"

Mom smiled. "Works for me."

Estelle ran back out of her bedroom. She had taken so long in changing into her school uniform, I had begun to wonder if the room had swallowed her. The uniform was a simple blue shirt with a vest over top of the shirt, a medium-length blue skirt and black leggings. However, Estelle had managed to turn the vest backwards, her head through the armhole, and the skirt on inside out.

"Mommy help me!" Estelle squealed.

As Mom detangled Estelle, she patted down her daughter's ruffled brown locks, soothingly. "Honey, I know you wanted to show your outfit to Percy, but you need to eat. Your food is going to get cold."

I settled deeper into the couch, yawning.

Nothing could kill this moment.


	3. A wild Nico appears

A few hours after Annabeth and I had said goodbye to Mom and Stella, we were walking back to our apartment. The sun had long since began to set, and the harsh wind had picked up to the point that it ripped off Annabeth's hat, sending us down the sidewalk to catch it.

After a speedy chase—I blame Zeus—I caught the culprit. A moderate sized gray toboggan, and I slipped it over her head with a slight smirk.

"My hero." Annabeth breathed, leaning up to plant a kiss on my lips.

"We need to start hitting the gym if a run is going to wind us." I mused.

"Mm. Maybe after Christmas."

"Definitely after Christmas." I agreed.

"Your mom sure loves to spoil us."

"Of course." I smiled. "After all, who thought we'd survive into our 20s?"

She laughed quietly. "Nobody."

"Let's head back home. It's getting late."

"And love songs don't sing themselves."

I scoffed, and she smirked smugly. "Someday we'll stand up to that producer and sing something with action."

"Maybe someday." She said wistfully. "For now, we need to listen to him. He pays the bills."

"The wondrous life of a singer, I suppose."

She had slipped her hand through mine, and we looked around. We had stopped in the middle of Times Square. Annabeth's confused expression mirrored my own. How had we travelled across town so fast?

"Let's take a cab." I suggested. "It's getting too cold to continue to walk."

Annabeth nodded her agreement. "My fingers are starting to go numb through my gloves."

I slipped two fingers into my mouth, and with my best New York whistle, the loud sound pierced through my lips. Annabeth visibly jumped, but quickly settled back down. Within a few minutes, a cab parked in front of us on the road.

Annabeth and I hopped into the cab. The driver turned to look at us with a hungry expression. "Where to?"

"Brooklyn." I replied in a calm voice.

The driver licked his one tooth in his mouth. "Gonna cost ya. Traffic's heavy."

"We'll include a $20 tip upon arrival." Annabeth replied smoothly to the driver.

The driver turned around, starting up the engine. He flicked off the 'available' light with a small clack, and began to drive.

I leaned back into the seat, trying to get comfy. Annabeth had pulled out a book about architecture—gods knew where she had been hiding that—and had began to read. I noticed off handedly that it was written in Greek. I yawned, leaning onto her shoulder. The height difference between us made the position uncomfortable for me, but I was too proud to move.

"Tired?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." I yawned, pouting my lip out, my impression of a baby seal down tight.

She stifled a laugh. "You're too much sometimes."

"Yeah. But you love me." A sly smile had crept its way onto my lips.

"Dunno why." She said, kissing the tip of my nose lightly.

"Mm." I nuzzled closer to her neck, breathing in her sweet perfume. _Gods. _I thought to myself. _She's wearing that perfume that drives me wild. _

Before I knew it, I had been sleeping soundly on her shoulder. I hadn't been sleeping long enough for a nightmare-or perhaps I was just lucky not to receive one—but Annabeth was shaking my shoulder.

"Wazz goin on?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"We're here." Annabeth said.

I yawned loudly, reaching into my pocket for my wallet. I fumbled around with the bills until Annabeth pulled the correct change from the wallet for me. She handed it to the driver, and together we got out of the cab. I stretched, my bones loudly popping.

"You're too tall for cabs." Annabeth noticed. "Wonder when that happened."

"Dunno, but we haven't ridden in one for what, three years I think?"

"Something like that. Ever since we hired a new driver we don't have to worry about it."

We started up the path to our house. The house itself was brown in color. There wasn't any difference from this house and every other house on the street, except the fact that it had a bright red door, while the rest of the houses doors were brown

I slipped my hand into my pocket to grab the keys. For a few seconds, I fiddled with the door until it clanged open. Annabeth flicked on the light as I shut and locked the door behind me.

The hallway was narrow, painted a blindingly white color. The kitchen was further on towards the back of the house with an open style living room. I shrugged off my jacket and hung it onto the peg in the closet. I turned around to turn on the TV—maybe catch the news or something—when I noticed him sitting on the couch.

I immediately tensed, but quickly relaxed when it was only Nico di Angelo sitting on my couch.

"Gods, Nico. Do you ever knock?" I asked him.

Annabeth turned and looked at me from the staircase. "Nico's here?"

"Yeah," I replied. "He's on the couch."

Nico looked at the watch on his wrist. "I've been waiting an hour."

"Sorry," I shrugged.

"What brings you by, Neeks?" Annabeth walked over to stand beside me in the living room.

"Don't call me Neeks." Nico said, his feet up on the end table like the couch was a recliner. "Did you notice you were being followed today?"

"You've been watching us?" She asked him.

"Of course." The young adult replied. "How else would I know if you guys were safe? It's not as if you visit camp at all."

"Do you know who was following us?" I raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact," Nico huffed, getting to his feet. I noticed he had a manila envelope in his hand. "I do."

He handed me the file, and together Annabeth and I read it over. The top of the paper read S.H.I.E.L.D, and it showed photographs of the two people that had been following us. The names of the two agents were Maria Hill and Phil Coulson.

"I don't understand," Annabeth said. "How would they know about us? We haven't used either of our powers since we left."

Nico shrugged, stifling a yawn. "Chiron has 'hinted' that you two should come back to camp."

"We can't just flee when some mortals catch an interest in us." She shook her head.

"I agree." I said, setting down the folder. "What harm can these humans do?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D is actually pretty powerful." He said, then mumbled, "I might have given you two away."

"What?!" I took him by the shoulder, forcing him to look at me. "What happened? Tell me everything."

Nico sighed. "It's a long story. We may want to sit down."

"I'll get you some coffee then. Annie, you want any?" I looked at the two half-bloods.

"I'm fine," She said, taking a seat opposite where Nico had been seated before.

"You remember how I like mine?" He asked.

"More creamer then coffee." I scoffed.

"Sounds right." He laughed, taking the seat beside Annabeth.

"What have you been up to lately, Nico?" She asked him, while I went to the kitchen to make the coffees. The two chatted as I made the cups. The coffee machine hummed, brewing the pot quickly. I poured the creamer into the coffee, wrinkling my nose at how sweet it smelled. I wasn't sure how Nico could stand to drink it. I picked up the two mugs—I take my coffee black—and walked out to the living room.

Handing Nico his mug, I sat in the loveseat. "Start from the beginning."

Nico sighed. "Three days ago, Will and I were in Times Square, enjoying our honeymoon. We had just got back from our vacation, and we were going to stop by camp before heading back to our house. It's a gorgeous day, just a little chilly.

"So we're walking along the street and we're ambushed by a _Dracanae. _Without even thinking, I had pulled my sword out and killed it. What I didn't know at the time was that there was someone watching me: Nick Fury. He happened to be eating at a diner with Tony Stark. Why they were there, I have no idea."

He took a sip of his coffee, thinking about how to phrase the next part of his story. "Will freaks out. 'What if the mortals saw us?' 'What if the _gods _saw us?', That sort of thing. I laughed, told him he was stupid, then we walked down an alley and shadow-travelled to camp. The next day as Will and I were walking home, we're ambushed by all these people in black suits. They grabbed us, and we tried to escape, but they were shooting us with these dart things. Will called them tranquilizers.

"Then I wake up, and I'm strapped to a chair. Nick introduced himself to me, that's how I knew who he was. That guy's really cocky and annoying. Anyway, so he's questioning me, and I can hear someone else questioning Will. I wasn't about to give up Camp Half-Blood, so I did the only rational thing: I escaped."

"So if you and Will escaped, how do we come into this?" I asked him, almost not wanting the answer.

"They found a picture in my wallet." Nico sighed. "The one from your wedding: You two, me, Will, and Clint Barton."

"You carry that picture around?" Annabeth asked him, shocked.

"Of course." Nico replied. "Besides the guys following you, have you noticed anything weird?"

"No." I said.

"Yes." Annabeth said at the same time as I did. "Tony's card."

"You met Tony Stark?" Nico asked.

"We got shwarma for lunch." I smiled.

"Let me see the card." He reached his hands out, and I pulled the card from my pocket and handed it to him. After a moment of silence, he said; "Do you know this is in—"

"Ancient Greek." Annabeth finished.

"That's just weird." Nico shook his head.

"Do you think that Tony knows that Clint is a son of Apollo?" I asked him, completely serious. "If he knows that about Clint, then it would explain the card."

"Maybe it's aesthetic." He said hopefully.

"Honestly? At this point I'm not sure. Maybe we should just head back to camp, Wise Girl."

She sighed. "Maybe you're right. I hate running, but until we know exactly what we're up against it might be the smartest thing to do."


	4. The Interrogation

Nico wanted to leave immediately for camp. He planned on shadow travelling us to just outside of camp's boundaries with our bags. It took Annabeth and I about an hour to track down everything in the house that could've been used against us. Old photos, swords, that sort of thing. It was approaching midnight, and we were exhausted.

Nico was pacing around the living room. I could tell he was also tired, but adrenaline was keeping him going. He was muttering to himself in Greek, but I couldn't decipher the words from the distance.

"I think that's everything," Annabeth declared, dropping the last bag over the staircase.

"About time." Nico said.

"Well, we weren't expecting a late night visitor." I told him.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked.

"I think you should just shadow-travel Annabeth to camp first." When he opened his mouth to argue, I held up a finger. "It's going to tire you out just to shadow travel you and Annabeth. We don't live far from the river here; I'll just walk there and dive in, and take that to camp."

Annabeth frowned. "I don't like your plan. It's flawed."

"Do you have anything better?" I asked her. "If Nico tries to shadow travel both of us with all of our luggage, it could kill him."

She sighed. "Just be safe, okay?" She kissed my lips softly, her perfume overpowering her scent. "Don't let S.H.I.E.L.D find you."

"Pfft." I scoffed. "You're looking at the best demigod of our generation."

"Who's been out of practice for eight years," Nico huffed. "I still think the three of us should go at once."

"Your husband would kill us both if you killed yourself." I told him sternly. "I don't care if you're an adult now, Neeks, but I don't want to risk your life like that."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Meet me at camp, yeah? Don't be stupid."

"Never." I told him. "I'll stick to the shadows, don't talk to strangers, that sort of thing."

Annabeth slung a bag over each shoulder. "I love you. I'll see you at camp."

"Love you too." I kissed her forehead. "I won't be any later than an hour."

Nico grabbed another bag. "Let's head outside, it'll be easiest to find a shadow there."

Annabeth nodded, and glanced at me one more time before heading out the back door.

I closed the door behind her, trying to not feel unease. I hadn't been separated from Annabeth for over eight years, even if this was temporary, I didn't like it. I did a quick check around the house, flicking off lights, unplugging electronics, and locking windows before heading back downstairs.

A soft knock sounded at the door. I glanced at the clock, noticing that it read 12:53. Confused, I wrapped my hand around Riptide in my pocket before answering it.

"NYPD," The officer said. "We just want to ask you a few questions. May we come in?"

I looked at the officer with my eyes narrowed. Behind him was a sleek black car, but there were no police lights on it. There were two officers at the door, both clad in dark blue uniforms. The first was a male, with short cropped black hair, and the second was a female, with her dark hair hidden in a bun.

I instantly recognized them as the agents from S.H.I.E.L.D who has been following me and Annabeth.

"Of course, officers," I told them, stepping away from the door. I kicked a bag under the staircase as the entered in, and luckily, the noise went unnoticed. I flicked on the hallway switch, the bright light almost stunning me. "Sorry about the darkness," I shrugged. "I was just about to head to bed."

"Don't worry." The female officer said. "We'll be brief."

"Have you seen this man recently?" The male officer replied, showing me a photograph.

The photo was of Nico, and it appeared to be a recent photo. He had a smile on his face, and I knew that from the photo he must've had to have been looking at his husband, Will Solace. He doesn't look at anyone else that way.

"No." I lied smoothly. "That last time I saw him was probably about six years ago at my wedding, why?"

"Mr. di Angelo is a wanted criminal." The male officer said, putting away the photo. "If you see him, you must tell the police right away."

"Of course," I told him. "I would never hide anything from the police."

"Is your wife home? We need to question her also." The female officer said.

I blinked, feigning confusion, which wasn't hard. "My wife is at my mother's." I said.

"In that case," The male officer said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "You are under arrest."

"On what charge?" I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Obstruction of justice." The female officer replied.

In a swift move, I kicked my leg out, tripping both of the agents, and they fell onto the floor. I ran over to the bag under the stairs and grabbed it, then ran out the back door, kicking it down in my haste to flee.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

I hopped over the fence at my backyard, hardly noticing the agents calling for backup.

First demigod rule they always taught you. Surroundings!

I glared around me in a quick 360. I couldn't see anyone—it was too dark. I decided to just take the less stealthy approach and run like hell.

"Stop!" A woman shouted.

"No thanks!" I called out, ducking under a tree as I continued to run.

Something whistled past my ear, landing on the tree in front of me. A tranquilizer dart. I cursed in Ancient Greek, and forced myself to run faster. I wasn't far from the shore now; perhaps about a quarter of a mile. I could feel the water's power as I ran closer.

I dodged too late and another dart made its mark. It hit my shoulder, and at once the pain almost blinded me. I hissed from the pain, using my free hand to yank the dart from my shoulder.

"What the hell?" I heard the woman curse angrily. She was almost right behind me, loading another dart into her gun-

I jumped over the fence to the shore, using the wooden platform to propel myself forward. _Water. _My mind groggily said. _I have to get to the water._ If I could just make it to the river, I'd be fine. The water would protect me. I gritted my teeth as I heard the agent behind me climbing the fence. I used her distraction to keep running forward, but my movements were getting sluggish and slow. _Focus! _I chided myself.

"Gotcha." A male voice said. He had suddenly appeared in front of me, and I didn't have enough time to evade his dart. It hit me solely in the chest.

I was out before I even hit the ground.

When I woke up, my mind felt as if I was swimming through murky water. I struggled to remember what had happened. It all rushed back to me within seconds—

"Annabeth!" I screamed, scaring the nurse beside me half to death. I struggled against my restraints with all my might. I was laying down on a hospital bed, and my arms and legs were bound to the bed with metal clasps.

The metal creaked, and began to rip from the bed.

"Why is he awake? He was tranquilized enough to kill an elephant!" A male voice yelled.

"I-I'm not sure sir." The nurse said, her voice young and feminine.

"Annabeth!" I yelled again, my voice hoarse from the first yell.

"Sedate him! Now!" The voice barked.

For the first time, I noticed wires hanging out of my arms. _IVs. _My mind corrected. I didn't care enough to listen to my mind. All I cared about was Annabeth. I looked around the room as I struggled. It was pure white, blindingly white, and the only thing in the room beside the bed was a small table with a few pieces of lab equipment.

The edges of my vision had began to fade, and I fought it with all my strength, but it wasn't a lot. "Annabeth." I said quietly, before my vision had faded completely.

The next time I came to, I noticed I had been moved. This time I was strapped to a chair, and both my hands and legs were bound this time. Upon inspection, the metal around my wrists was different from before. There was a solid metal table in front of me, and upon further inspection, it appeared to be welded into the ground.

"Good, you're finally awake." A voice said.

I lifted my head to meet the voice. He was tall, with dark skin and a single eye patch on his head. He was wearing a long black trench coat, clad with a black shirt and pants. Everything in me screamed that this guy was the leader.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know and then you can leave." The man said.

"No." I said immediately. "You're going to free me or I'm going to break free from this chair and escape. Either way is fine with me."

"You are not in a position to make demands." The man said, pulling up a chair and getting comfortable in front of me. "Where is Nico di Angelo?"

"I don't know." I told him.

"You're lying."

"I am not." I denied. "I haven't spoke to Nico since my wedding, six years ago."

"You know your nose twitches when you lie? It's very slight, but it's there." He said.

I glared daggers at him. "Where are we?"

"We are in the middle of the ocean." He replied smugly. "Even if you could escape the Raft, the storm outside would kill you immediately."

"I wouldn't bet on it." I smirked.

"So," He said casually. "Are you a mutant? I assume that di Angelo is one, since he can do things that are not possible."

I paused, almost gaping at the Director. "I've been called a lot of things," I told him, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice. "But I have _never _been called a mutant before. Does that term refer me to not being human?"

"A modified human," He replied. "We have a _very _long list of mutants on file, including the Scarlet Witch and her brother, Quicksilver."

I was silent for a moment. "You've lost me there, eye patch. So a mutant is a modified human. What do you think it is that I can do?"

"My name is not eye patch." He replied. "My name is Nick Fury, and you're at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Mm. You avoided my question, Fury." I told him, refusing to be distracted. "I haven't done anything to you people, you're holding me on false charges."

"Our charges are completely valid," He told me. "First, obstruction of justice for not telling us about di Angelo." He slid a photograph to me across the table. The photograph was from the studio, where Nico had visited Annabeth and me last week. "Also, because you lied to me. Now, I have suspicion to believe you're a mutant. We can play this easy or hard."

I stared at him for a second. "I'm not doing anything to you, Fury. Just let me go and we'll be fine."

"I don't think so." He said. "You have two options here. One, you rot in a cell for the next ten years, and I might forget where I put the key."

I glared at him again. I knew I could never leave Annabeth like that. "What's option two?" I asked him, not liking the answer before he even spoke it.

"You join the Avengers." He replied. "I'm sure you could convince your scary little friend to join up too—or he just might rot in the cell beside yours."

I laughed coldly. _Seriously? This guy thought he was intimidating? _I had fought Kronos and survived. Gaea? Done for. Kios, Atlas, hell, I even fought _Tartarus. _This mortal had nothing on immortal gods.

"I don't recall this being funny." He scowled.

"I guess we have different versions of funny, then." I told him. "You're the least intimidating mortal I've ever dealt with. Maybe humans find you scary, but to me you're nothing more then a small Chihuahua."

"Interesting words, Jackson. 'mortal'. Does the name Thor mean anything to you?" He leaned forward, anticipating my answer.

His words clicked into place. Thor was a Norse god. Did Fury think that Nico and I could be _Norse _gods? "No." I told him honestly. "But I do recall him being an Avenger."

"Correct," Fury said. "Among him being an Avenger, he is a Norse god."

He looked at me closely, gaging my expression. I kept my expression neutral.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not Norse, nor am I a god." I responded.

"What are you?" He asked.

I bit my lip. I knew Zeus would probably smite me if I told this mortal the truth. On the other hand, this guy could cause some serious damage if he had this answer.

"I'm a man," I told him finally. "A human with human parents, a human wife, and human siblings."

"Interesting that you said your family, Mr. Jackson." He opened a vanilla folder, and pushed it towards me.

The picture on it was the one that had been taken earlier today. It showed a close up of my face, my dazzling white teeth almost blinding against the snow. Under that, it read:

_**Perseus Achilles Jackson**_

_**D.O.B: August 18, 1993**_

_**Parents: Sally Blofis (Nee Jackson)**_

_**Siblings: Estelle Blofis**_

_**Spouse: Annabeth Jackson (Nee Chase)**_

_**Eye: Green**_

_**Hair: Jet black**_

_**Height: 6'0**_

_**Age: 24 y. 4 mo**_

_**At the age of 12, Perseus Jackson is reported as missing in the summer of 2005. His mother is also presumed to be missing around that time. For nearly two weeks, sighting of Mr. Jackson are reported around the country, leaving destruction in his haste. June 21, 2005, Jackson is found in California after dueling his alleged kidnapper, who remains free to this day. **_

I skipped down the article, laughing to myself at their version of the events of my life. It was almost as if someone had written a badly written book about me. My breath caught in my throat, and I froze solid.

_**December 14, 2009. Perseus Jackson is once again reported as missing. His mother, Sally Blofis begs the public for help. Annabeth Chase was reported as leaving New York City, but sightings of her all over the country surfaced. She always travelled with at least two companions—this was believed to be a search for Mr. Jackson. Nothing ever turned up from the search, as Mr. Jackson remained to be missing. NYPD started an investigation of their own, closing the investigation one month later as an unsolved case of homicide. No leads were ever found. **_

_**June 19, 2010. Jackson is spotted in California, before disappearing again. NYPD opens the case back up, giving the case to local authorities. Sightings of Jackson continued across the country, but as soon as authorities got close, Jackson would once again disappear—also travelling with two companions. The FBI picked up the case from there on.**_

_**November 2010. Jackson is found in New York City. His case is officially closed as another kidnapping. **_

_**June 21, 2013. Perseus Jackson marries Annabeth Chase. **_

_**September 14, 2013. The band Pegasus releases their first album and becomes a major hit with the younger generation. The couple signs a record deal with Greek Studio. **_

The article continued to list different dates of concerts and sightings before being back in the present. "So you have a hefty article on me. So what?"

"The article lists all about your mother and sister. But it never mentions a father." Fury stated, as if it were obvious. "Care to explain?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a dad, Fury. I never met him."

"You're lying again." He deadpanned. "Your nose twitched."

"What do you want from me?" I hissed, anger churning in my gut.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Who is your father?"

I glared daggers at him. "I can't tell you." I told him simply.

"Why not?" He leaned onto the table once more.

"I just can't." I growled.

"Fine. We'll play it your way." Fury stood up, snapping his fingers. "Lock him in cell 10." He said to the guard by the door, taking a pointed glance at me. "Loose the key."


	5. The Escape

**Two weeks later**

Somehow, I had gotten my hands on a bouncy ball. I spent the long hours of solitude bouncing it off of the walls. It annoyed Fury to no end, but every time he came to cell 10, he could never find the ball.

The first night here, I had tried to send an Iris Message to Annabeth, to tell her how sorry I was, and to tell her where I was, but I realized that they had taken all the drachmas I had on me. They had even taken the bag that I had come here with, and I wasn't sure what was in the bag to begin with.

The cell door clanged open unexpectedly, and I glanced at it, the bouncy ball falling from the wall and hitting me in the forehead.

"Get up," The guard said.

"Why bother?" I asked him.

"I'm not asking." The guard demanded. "Fury wants you in investigation room four."

"Tell Fury to go fuck himself." I told the guard, starting to throw the ball against the wall once more.

The guard walked into the cell, grabbing me roughly by the arm. "Hey!" I said. "Some warning would be nice!"

The guard practically dragged me to the investigation room. He shoved me into the chair, the restraints clacking into place as soon as I was set into the chair. The room looked exactly the same as the last time I had been here. The room was bare, with only the chair and a table.

A moment later, Fury walked into the room, sitting in the chair opposite me.

"What happened to loosing the key?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately, we don't have that option right now." He replied. He set a newspaper on the table, pushing it towards me.

_**WANTED:**_

_**Annabeth Jackson, Nico di Angelo**_

_**The co-singer of the band, Pegasus, is wanted for questioning by the NYPD for the disappearance of Perseus Jackson, along with close associate Nico di Angelo, who is a criminal. Di Angelo is wanted for suspicion of breaking out of prison and theft. **_

"_**My kids look up to this band." A concerned mother, Chasity Black, 53, says. "Now you're telling me that the female role-model of the country may have killed her husband and ran off with another man?" **_

"_**I don't know what to think." Teenager Bobby Seed, 15, says. "I don't know what to believe." **_

_**The band's studio refused comment. Their manager, Gleeson Hedge, also refused comment at this time. **_

_**Anyone with information is urged to come forward, but this reporter says that she will not buy any more albums from them in the future. **_

"You're an asshole." I spat at Fury. "You're trying to get my wife and friend arrested for some story you made up?!" I struggled against the restraints, trying to break free and punch Fury in the face.

Fury looked smugly at me as I struggled. "Here's the deal, Jackson. You help me, this article disappears."

"Like Hades I'll help you!" I growled. "When I get out of this chair—and I will—you're going down!"

"I need to know your abilities, Mr. Jackson. I have a need for more recruits right now." He said calmly, lacing his hands together.

"Fuck you, Fury. I'm not doing anything for you." I spat at him.

He continued to look at me calmly. "You would rather rot in a cell, leaving your wife and friend on the run for the rest of their lives then help me, and in turn help yourself?"

"Damn right." I told him, but I still felt guilty. How could I do that to Annabeth? I also knew that if it were reversed, she'd do the same thing to protect me. If she stayed in camp she would be safe.

"Fine." Fury got to his feet. He nodded to the guard by the door before heading out.

I waited for the guard to take me back to cell 10, but he didn't move.

The door opened with a slight hiss, and to my great surprise, a teenager walked into the room. He was probably around 15 or 16, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt and shredded jeans. He took the seat that Fury had left.

"So you're the guy, huh?" The teenager breathed, then in rapid-fire speech started to speak again. "You know I was a little surprised when Nick asked me to talk to you. I mean, what good can I do, right? But at the same time, I'm honored because Nick never asks me to do anything. Well, beside allowing Tony Stark to bring me into the fold after the split with Captain America and help them out in Germany, but other than that I've been pretty much flying solo. Until today. Oh! By the way I'm Peter. Peter Parker. I'd shake your hand, but you appear to be literally bound to the chair by cuffs. Is that really necessary? Hey, is it true what was in the newspaper?" He hesitated. "Well, I guess not, since you're not, you know, dead."

My mouth gaped open as I stared at the teenager. His ADHD reminded me heavily of Leo, but right now was currently stumped. I looked at the door where Fury had exited. "Who brought the kid?!" I shouted at the door.

"The kid is an Avenger." The speaker above the door said in Fury's voice.

"You're having a kid interrogate me?" I asked him.

"I'm not a kid! I'm only like what, three years younger than you? Besides, with your beard, it makes you seem a lot older. But I'm not sure—"

"Shh. Grown ups are talking." I cut the teenager off.

"Hey, man, I've already told you, I'm not a kid. I'm 16, thank you, and I guess you can say that I'm more mature then the rest of the kids in my class—"

"Dude." I told him, cutting him off again. "Do me a favor. Take a chill pill and when you talk, stop to breathe sometimes."

Peter took a deep breath. "So what is it that you do? Fury says you could become an Avenger if you tell him. I've got to say, after hearing Tony speak about you for the last week, I'm kind of curious now. What do you do? I shoot webs out of these special cuffs that I made, but I'm also wickedly good at catching criminals. Like, just last week I caught two guys robbing a bank right across the street from the corner store. That was exciting! Well, not for the bank, but for me, yes. First action I had seen since Germany."

I looked at Peter curiously. "I don't have any powers, kid."

"Really? But Mr. Stark says—"

"Whatever he says, I'm sure he's wrong." I cut him off, determined not to let the kid give out any unnecessary information out about me. "What does Stark say about me?"

"He doesn't believe the papers. He told me about how he met you and your wife while eating shwarma, and he didn't believe that she could ever kill you and run off with someone else. He had a suspicion that Fury had you, and he was right! So then he asked Fury for me to come in and talk to you."

"Why didn't Stark just come himself?" I raised an eyebrow at the teenager in suspicion.

"He said he had a few things to take care of." He replied dismissively.

"Well, tell Tony that while I thank him for believing me, to tell him that: I. Do. Not. Have Powers." I glared at the speaker as I spoke each word.

"So you're a normal human?" Peter asked. "I was too until I was bitten by a radioactive spider. Now I'm an Avenger! I've got to say, it was a really good decision. Maybe Tony can make you a spider and we can be spider buddies together!"

"That's not going to happen," I told him tensely. "My wife doesn't do spiders. I don't intend on having her divorce me yet."

"Your wife is afraid of spiders?" He asked, his eyes wide. "Oh man. She wouldn't like me much then, I guess."

I shrugged. "She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"If you had powers you'd tell me, right?" He lowered his voice to an extent that I was positive Fury couldn't hear.

"No." I told him. "Because I don't have powers."

I looked pointedly at the speaker. "Why don't you two believe me when I tell you I don't have powers?"

"One simple reason." Fury stated as he walked back into the room. "We've been over the sea for the last week. Every time it storms your eyes change colors to match the storm. I've been observing you, Percy. I want you to tell me how you can make the storms that have been buffeting this ship."

"What storms?" I asked him. "I haven't felt any storms."

"We've had a hurricane already try to topple this ship." Fury stated. "Two days ago. Today, we had planes flying in and out. Every one of those planes, save for Mr. Parker's here, have been knocked out of the sky like some freak storm."

I stared at Fury in shock, then I smirked lightly. "So you have a few accidents and you chalk it up to me messing with you?" I asked him. "I haven't done anything yet, Fury."

Peter looked between me and Fury, his expression confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but the lights suddenly went dark.

Alarms blared in the Raft, and the emergency power came on. This time, I could feel the lurch of the ship as what I assumed to be a massive wave hit it. My chair toppled over from the impact, the cuffs coming off of my ankles and wrists. I smirked to myself. I was positive that Fury hadn't noticed I was free.

"What the hell is going on?" Fury tapped his earpiece.

Peter looked frightened. "Mr. Fury, if I had to guess, I'd say there's a storm outside."

"Not now, Parker." Fury growled, heading to the door.

I took the confusion to my advantage. I got to my feet quickly, leaping over the table and kicking Fury down to the ground. My foot connected with his jaw, and with a satisfying _crack, _I knew it was broken. I pulled the door open with my hands, and at once, I was out the door. I looked down the hall. Agents had started to swarm the halls, pointing their guns at me.

However, the hallway was still too dark to make anyone out clearly. I supposed the figures assumed I had been Fury, since we were around the same height. I kicked the closest agent's legs out, grabbing his gun. I didn't intend on ever using it, so, I chucked it at the next agents head.

The rest of the agents had seemed to get over their shock, and started to attack me. I counted four agents that had surrounded me on all sides. The agent to my left kicked his leg out. I grabbed the leg, and flung him into the agent in front of me, knocking them both down.

"Stop!" An agent told me, putting his gun on my back.

"Freeze!" The last agent added.

I put my hands up in mock surrender, feeling the first agent's gun between my shoulder blades. I turned around slowly, letting the agent think he had the upper hand.

"Get on the ground." The agent hissed.

In a flash of movement, I grabbed the gun, kicking the agent to my left in the chest with my foot. I threw the gun down the hallway, clearly out of reach for the two agents. The second agent didn't fall from the kick, but stumbled, aiming his gun towards my head.

"Get on the ground!" The second agent shouted.

I lowered myself to the ground, then punched both of the man's knees. He dropped the gun, and I caught it. The agent behind me swung a fist, but I ducked, tackling him to the ground. The agent raised his foot, throwing me off of him, and I skidded a few feet back, the pistol still in my hand. I raised it at the agent who put his hands up.

"You don't want to do this." The agent said. "They'll lock you up forever and hide the key."

"Funny," I growled. "Fury already told me that once, but it doesn't seem to be happening."

I jabbed forward, bringing the handle of the pistol against the agent's head. I grabbed the key card from the pocket of the agent, running and dodging bodies around the hall as I went. I climbed the stairs three at a time, blindly picking a door and sliding the key, running into the room. As luck would have it, the door led to the main helicopter area. However, the area was locked down, and I was unable to escape. I smacked the button by the door and opened the ceiling, and immediately the rain began to pour in. I felt the water course through me, giving me power that I had long forgotten about.

A part of my brain remembered old training from my demigod days. The water solidified under my feet, and I used the rain to slowly climb out of the Raft.

Unknown to me, Nick Fury had caught up with me, and was aiming a pistol towards me. He raised it, and in a clear shot, the bullet sped towards me at a high speed. The bullet shot clean through my leg, making me loose concentration over the water. I began to fall through the air until I regained enough senses to slow my fall with the water around me.

My vision blurred; the bullet wound and using the dormant water powers had tired me greatly. I grabbed the edge of the ceiling, pulling myself over the edge. Fury had hit the button, and the celling began to close. Limping rapidly, I ran over to the edge of the Raft, throwing myself into the sea.

My last thought was of Annabeth as I hit the sea.


	6. Hiatus Update

Hello readers! I'm sorry to inform you there will be no update July 1st. My personal life has been very chaotic and it's been nearly impossible for me to sit and write. I think i've got a total of 4 SHORT chapters written for like 5 stories that i have. Between my sister's birthday, (June 5th) My birthday (June 8. I'm 21 now, woot.) and my grandfather's death, it's just been too much to handle.

I've also been busy working to enlist in the military to help cover the debt that has sprang up and i don't see me being able to write very fast.

Sorry about this, guys. I'm hoping to be posting by the end of the year.

Xeunobre


End file.
